Smashers: Endgame Previews
by Captainjjb84
Summary: A sort of work in progress on some the scenes I am adapting from Avengers: Endgame. These stories will be releasing in the weeks/ months to come. Needless to say I have a lot of work ahead of me...


Author's Note:

Spoilers for Endgame, duh. As the title suggests I am planning to adapt many scenes from Avengers: Endgame. Admittedly even watching Endgame in theatres I was thinking "Man can't wait to adapt this scene into Smashers: Endgame.

The scenes I want to adapt are the following:

\- Tony and Nebula in space

\- The Avengers reunite

\- The Avengers "kill" Thanos

\- Tony is a father

\- Fat Thor

\- All The Time Travel Shenanigans

\- The Snap that brings everyone Back

\- The Entire Final Fight... as in all of it...

\- The Entire Ending

Some changes had to be made to better fit certain scenes:

Master Sword is the Mjolnir

Ragnell is Stormbreaker

The following are previews from some scenes I have written so far. I will begin to finish these once the film is released on Blu-Ray.

* * *

"Do you trust me?" "I do."

There was only one other time period and locate where they could get both the beast ball and more pikmin particles.

Samus and Link looked at each other, they both know when and where they had to go and the potential dangers that might run into. There would not be any other opportunities if they messed up. The literal fate of all existence was burning on their shoulders. No chance for failure and any sort of mistake.

"Do you trust me?" Samus said to Link. Samus, a pessimistic who keeps fighting no matter how hopeless things seem.

It had been more than seven years since Samus and Link did battle. It may have seemed to be petty but it more of a fight of their conflicting ideologies that tore them apart but now more than ever, they needed each other to perform this dangerous mission. They knew full well if they fail this mission, they fail the future and everyone with it.

"I do," Link replied to Samus. Link, an optimist who believes that nothing is hopeless if they all fight together.

They both pulled out there Ocarinas and played the song of time. Mac and Alph watched as the two vanished before their eyes.

* * *

Link Is Worthy

"Ike now!" Samus orderd as the back of her armour formed wing-like apparatus's. Ike fired a huge bolt of thunder from the Master Sword and a highly concentrated flame thrower from the Ragnell and fired them at Samus's wings, powering up his suit to an extreme degree. Samus fired her powered up attack right at Ganondorf however he used his sword of six sages to block the attack entirely. Samus pushed closer, hoping the closer proximity would deal more damage.

An immovable object meets an unstoppable force as the two refused to budge for one another.

From afar, Ike tossed the master sword in the air and smacked it with the Ragnell like a baseball bat right at Ganondorf. The Chaso Bringer saw the sword heading his way and quickly grabbed Samus and used her as a shield to protect himself from the Sword. Thankfully her armour was strong enough so the sword could not pierce her but strong enough to send her flying. The Master Sword landed in the ground not to far from Ganondorf.

Samus crashed into a pile of rubble, her armour ringing with electricity, knocking her out in the process.

"Samus wake up!" Fi her A.I Companion frantically.

It was Link's turn to charge at Ganondorf. He quickly did a flip kick to his shoulders to little effect. With a simple punch, Ganondorf punched Link into the ground beneath him.

From the horizon, Ganondorf tossed his mighty sword of six sages at Ike, who in turn tossed his Ragnell at the enemy. The two weapons clashed as they returned to their owners hands. Ike engulfed his blade in flames hoping to get the edge. In a moment of quick thinking, Ganondorf tossed his weapon allowing Ike's Ragnell to be tossed in the process. He threw a serious of quick punches into Ike, knocking him around as is he were a rag doll. He picked him up again and tossed him into the dirt. A few more punches to his face and Ganondorf tossed him again into another dirt pile.

Ike, seeing his plan becoming fruitless reached out to the Ragnell and it floated to him. However Ganondorf caught the mighty weapon and pressed it's edge into Ike's chest. Ganondorf applied more strength pushing the Ragnell deeper into Ike. Ike was barely holding back, feeling his weapon be pushed against him, slightly cutting his skin and damaging his armour.

From a distance the Master Sword was pulled out of the ground by an unknown individual. Only those who were deemed worthy could lift the Master Sword and there were maybe five people in the entire universe worthy of wielding it, three of which were already dead.

The Master Sword was thrown at Ganondorf with a huge clang, toppling him off of Ike. His skin was strong enough it did not cut him. The Master Sword went back to the person who pulled it: Link.

"I knew it!" Ike smirked to himself. Ganondorf wasn't having any of this and kicked Ike into the dirt. He grabbed his Sword of Six Sages which was firmly planted in the ground and charged at Link.

Link charged at Ganondorf and blasted him with a skyward strike knocking the wind out of him entirely. Link tossed his shield and a second skyward strike smacking Ganondorf to the ground. The strike also allowed the shield to bounce back at the back of Ganondorf's head then back into Link's hands.

From the heavens above Link called upon Lanayru and a huge bolt of lightning ignited the Master Sword with electrical energy. With this new energy Link fired the skyward lightning strike at Ganondorf, severely weakening him with such awesome power.

Link called upon Lanayru once again and a huge bolt of lightning struck Ganondorf where he stood. This was not enough. Link ignited the Master Sword one again to go in for the kill. He jumped to take a strike, but Ganondorf dodged it He used the opportunity to grab Link and slamed him into the ground. He got back to his feet but Ganondorf was furious that Link got the best of him. He grabbed his Sword of Six Sages and charged at Link. He ripped off his helmet and took a swing at Link.

Link dodged his attacks but a quick slam at his shield nearly brought him to his knees. Ganondorf saw an opportunity and slashed at Link's right leg, almost bringing him to his knees once again. Link swung with the Master Sword but Ganondorf knocked it out of his hand as if it were nothing and landed a good thirty feet from them.

Ganondorf swung at Link but he used his shield to protect himself from the might of the Sword of Six Sages. However, the sword managed to not only scratch the shield but tear a good five inches into it. The Hylian Shield was forged by Rodney Aran himself with the assistance from the goddess Hylia herself. The Sword of Six Sages however wasn't having any of that and tore right through it.

Ganondorf swung again, this time a huge chip falling off the shield. Link could hardly comprehend what he was witnessing. After everything his shield survived this is what would bring it down.

He swung once more taking another large piece out of the shield. Then again, then a few more time before Link was brought to the ground. Roughly a third of the entire shield had been destroyed. Ganondorf then flung Link away entirely, crashing through a pile of rubble in the process.

Link lay there for a moment processing all that has transpired. He flipped over and forced himself to get up. Ganondorf had to be defeated, no matter the cost.

"In all my years of conquest," Ganondrof began, monologuing to himself. "Violence. Slaughter. It was never personal. But I'll tell you now… what I'm about to do to your… stubborn little planet… i'm going to enjoy. Very, very much."

Ganondorf's entire army warped in just behind him. A army of biblical proportions with enough fire power too take done any country, nay, any world of their choosing. The Avengers were in shambles, half of them dead from the Ganondorf's actions five years ago and the rest of them in no condition to fight.

But fighting was all they could do. Link got to his feet, the triforce glowing in his hands. He looked to his shield and tightened the straps around his left forearm. If he couldn't protect the Earth, like he couldn't five years ago, he make damn sure he would avenge it. Even if it cost him his life.

* * *

"I Am Samus Aran."

"I am inevitable!" Ganondorf declared as he held his right hand high, gauntlet equipped. He snapped his fingers only to her a metallic clang. To his shock nothing happened. He snapped again but to no effect. Finally he turned over his right hand hand to see the six poke balls were gone entirely. He looked over to Samus only to see all six poke balls on Samus's right hand moving into place.

"No…" Ganondorf said under his breath.

The poke balls fell into a place and a huge surge of energy took over Samus. The power of the poke balls flowed through her. Not since she cured her own metallic sickness all those years ago had she felt such energy. With one snap she could end it all, but performing such an act would come at a price.

"And I am… Samus Aran!" Samus declared as she snapped her fingers. That was the end of it. A deafening silence took over the battle field as all began to crumble.

Ganondorf's forces one by one began to turn to dust. A dust that some of the Smashers had seen before when Ganondorf snapped his fingers five years ago.

Not just his army but his generals soon began to turn to dust too. All four of them vanished without missing a beat.

The huge ships that Ganondorf's troops charged out of when landing on earth began to turn to dust as well. Toppling over like huge dominoes only to turn into dust.

Ganondorf felt an emptiness growing inside him. He stumbled around trying to find somewhere to sit as he knew exactly what was coming. Then, slowly but surely, he too turned to dust and disappeared forever.

The battle was finished, the universe was saved, the greatest evil the Smashers have ever faced gone for good. It was all over and it only cost Samus everything.


End file.
